fopt_x_torwbyfandomcom-20200216-history
Salem
Salem (セイラム, Seiramu), is a primary fictional character and antagonist from the Tales of RWBY series. It was in the "Ruby Rose", the first episode of Volume 1, she serves as the narrator, giving the opening voice-over for the series. She is also the narrator of the first four Tales of RWBY: World of Remnant episodes. She makes her first on-screen appearance in the Volume 3 finale, "End of the Beginning". Salem is a very mysterious Daemon in Remnant, highly knowledgeable about the world and its forgotten history. She is the leader of a group of people with malicious plans. Her goals are to find the Maidens, take their powers, take the Relics from the Huntsman Academies and weaken humanity by snuffing out their hope. She is opposed by Ozpin, with whom she speaks directly in "Ruby Rose" and "End of the Beginning". She was named Mysterious Narrator in the credits of "Black and White" and "Breach". "The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute... which is why I will focus all my power... to snuff it out." :—Salem. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jen Taylor (English), Kikuko Inoue (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Deathly Pallor White (with Deep Red and Purple veins) * Eye Color: Red (Irises), Jet Black (Scleras) * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Salem is insidious, patiently moving to undermine and destroy her enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. She is also highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for her enemy, mankind, which she recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. She also acknowledges humanity's capacity to draw strength from hope, but she uses this knowledge to subvert and destroy them. She is very confident and self-assured, secure in her knowledge that she can best whatever Ozpin sends to stop her and her goals. She also appears to be cruel or sadistic, for she seems to relish the prospect of watching Ozpin burn. In contrast, Salem is also fair and collegial towards her allies, giving credit where credit is due and showing genuine appreciation to those who are loyal. In enforcing this atmosphere of fairness, she also discourages unnecessary malignance and cruelty amongst her associates. When Tyrian Callows returns after having failed to capture Ruby Rose, she merely tells him that he disappointed her and walks away. However, she is not above losing her temper, as she is particularly demanding when inquiring whether Cinder has truly killed Ozpin or not. Salem believes in the existence of the relics and is actively seeking them out. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities While her true power is left to be seen, Salem is known to have an extensive knowledge of the nature of Aura, Dust, Daemons and the Grimm, as well as an understanding of human nature, society, and history. Qrow Branwen claims he has "seen the things that she's made," and "they are fear". Later, in "The Next Step" Daemons are seen outside of her home. This does not directly look as though she created them, the Daemonblight, or the malevolence, but their association with her is implied. Her authority over Daemons is established in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" where she is shown commanding them. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Salem Wikipedia * Salem RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * The name "Salem" comes from the Hebrew word שלם (shalém), which means the state of being whole or intact. The name also has associations of witchcraft and the occult, due to the Salem witch trials, where many people were accused of witchcraft and executed. ** It is also a cultivar of rosemary with pale blue flowers. * In an interview with Afterbuzz TV, writers Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross revealed that Salem's concept was done before the concepts for Team SSSN. At the first Tales of RWBY Panel at RTX 2016, they estimated that she was the ninth character designed (after Teams RWBY and JNPR). * Writers Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross have officialy confirmed that any visual resemblance between Salem and the original Winter Maiden (from the Tales of RWBY: World of Remnant episode "The Four Maidens") was a coincidence and unintentional. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Salem's Faction Category:Tales of RWBY Characters